toonamifanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonami Up Next Bumpers
List of Up Next Bumpers for shows that aired on the Toonami Channel (2015 - present). Music Key #Time Is The Enemy (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nvUeo5sagkA) #Not So Blue (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zBft8qY6caE) #Long Road Ahead (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIOJKQzCeAo) #Snakes In The Grass (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_35SJe_ErY) #Life In The Rain (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc2vrFcvar4) #Infinite Regression (Quantic) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wNw51L2iM3U) #The Disconnect (Tycho) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5YfKn62wwMM) #Adrift (Tycho) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z49hmBKnIFw) #Red Bridge (Tycho) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5GU50vjMxZU) #Dream As Memory (Tycho) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzOfw-pdLHw) #Systems (Tycho) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dq0h20jGiFk) Shows *Daredevil (Reruns Only): **Representation: Hell's Kitchen, NY at Night **Music: Track #2 *Daredevil (New Episodes Only): **Representation: Daredevil Suit In Glass Case **Music: Track #2 *Frederick Cooper (Reruns Only): **Representation: Football In Empty Stadium **Music: Track #4 *Frederick Cooper (New Episodes Only): **Representation: Football Players Walking In Hallway **Music: Track #1 *Transformers Unlimited (Reruns Only): **Representation: Parked Truck that Looks similar to Optimus Prime's Vehicle Mode. **Music: Track #5 *Transformers Unlimited (New Episodes Only): **Representation: Optimus Prime Statue Seen In Transformers Universal Orlando Ride **Music: Track #5 *Jessica Jones (Reruns Only): **Representation: People Visiting Bar **Music: Track #2 *Jessica Jones (New Episodes Only): **Representation: Door Of Police Station **Music: Track #6 *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (Reruns And New Episodes): **Representation: Horses Running Through The Street **Music: Track #1 *Wakfu (Reruns Only): **Representation: Grass Field **Music: Track #4 *Wakfu (New Episodes Only): **Representation: People traveling along mountain **Music: Track #3 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012): **Representation: New York Sewer **Music: Track #1 *Kill La Kill: **Representation: Senketsu On Display In A Museum **Music: Track #5 *Hunter X Hunter: **Representation: Person Walking With Sword **Music: Track #3 *Attack On Titan: **Representation: Attack On Titan Display At Universal Studios Japan **Music: Track #7 *Akame Ga Kill: **Representation: Blood Moon **Music: Track #1 *Dimension W: **Representation: Android Walking **Music: Track #6 *Samurai Champloo: **Representation: Chinese Monastry **Music: Track #11 *Shaman King (Toonami Dub): **Representation: Forest **Music: Track #3 *Pokemon: **Representation: Pokeballs On Shelf **Music: Track #6 *Pokemon XY: **Representation: DS Playing Pokemon **Music: Track #2 *Dragonball Z Kai: **Representation: Dragonballs Rolling Through Sidewalk **Music: Track #9 *Sonic X (Toonami Dub): **Representation: Sonic Spinner Arcade Machine **Music: Track #3 *Sailor Moon: **Representation: Sailor Moon-Type Moon **Music: Track #3 *Godannar: **Representation: Giant Robot Outdoors **Music: Track #11 *Parasyte -the maxim-: **Representation: Eye On Hand **Music: Track #4 *Yo-Kai Watch: **Representation: Yokai Watch On Display **Music: Track #5 *Powerpuff Girls Z (American Dub): **Representation: Buttercup's Hammer In Corner Of Closet **Music: Track #7 *Tokyo Mew Mew (Toonami Dub): **Representation: Cat On Roof **Music: Track #11 *The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya / The Disappearance Of Yuki Nagato: **Representation: High School Students Walking In Hallway **Music: Track #3 *Fairy Tail: **Representation: Fairy Tail Symbol On Empire State Building **Music: Track #7 *Space Dandy: **Representation: Satellite Flying Around Earth **Music: Track #10 *Deadman Wonderland: **Representation: Ferris Wheel **Music: Track #8 *Sword Art Online / Sword Art Online II: **Representation: Login Screen **Music: Track #5 *Doraemon: **Representation: Water slamming Rockside **Music: Track #10 *Bleach: **Representation: Ichigo Costume In Wardrobe **Music: Track #2 *One Piece: **Representation: Pirate Ship At Sea **Music: Track #7 *Kirby! Right Back At Ya (Toonami Dub): **Representation: N64 Console Playing Kirby's Dream Land **Music: Track #10 *Naruto Shippudden: **Representation: Naruto's Headband On Table **Music: Track #7 *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: **Representation: Empty Alley **Music: Track #8 *Soul Eater: **Representation: Maka's Weapon On Stone **Music: Track #6 *Gurren Lagann: **Representation: Simon's Goggles in Field **Music: Track #10 *Code Geass: **Representation: Sunset **Music: Track #1 *Cowboy Bebop: **Representation: Ship flying through Earth's surface **Music: Track #10 *Ghost In The Shell: **Representation: Computer Screen Wall **Music: Track #4 *The Big O: **Representation: Piano **Music: Track #7 *Durarara!! / Durarara!! x2: **Representation: Motorcycle Driving **Music: Track #5 *Death Note: **Representation: Notebook Landing On The Ground **Music: Track #9 *Black Lagoon: **Representation: Revy's Boots On Floor **Music: Track #5 *Full Metal Panic: **Representation: Mecha Guarding Area **Music: Track #7 *The Powerpuff Girls: **Representation: Bird's Eye View of New York **Music: Track #9 *The Powerpuff Girls (2016): **Representation: Three Asteroids Passing By Earth **Music: Track #8 *Gravity Falls: **Representation: Journal On Shelf / Take Back The Falls Flag Seen In New York **Music: Track #11 *Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil: **Representation: Star's Wand Rotating In Room **Music: Track #9 *Steven Universe: **Representation: Florida Beach **Music: Track #1 *Samurai Jack: **Representation: Inside Chinese Monastry **Music: Track #7 *Superman: The Animated Series: **Representation: Superman Costume On Display **Music: Track #1 *Batman: The Animated Series: **Representation: Batman Costume On Display **Music: Track #6 *Justice League / Justice League Unlimited: **Representation: Watchtower **Music: Track #1 *Teen Titans: **Representation: Titans Tower **Music: Track #11 *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: **Representation: Clone Troopers Marching **Music: Track #10 *Star Wars Rebels: **Representation: Stormtroopers Marching **Music: Track #4 *Ultimate Spider-Man: **Representation: Large Spider-Web **Music: Track #11 *Marvel's Avengers Assemble: **Representation: Avengers Tower **Music: Track #4 *Guardians Of The Galaxy: **Representation: Groot Plush **Music: Track #9 *Ben 10 / Ben 10 Alien Force / Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: **Representation: Omnitrix on someone's wrist / Ben's Car Driving through Highway **Music: Track #3 *Transformers Prime: **Representation: Megatron Statue Seen In Transformers Universal Orlando Ride **Music: Track #5 *Transformers Animated: **Representation: Bumblebee Statue Seen In Transformers Universal Orlando Ride **Music: Track #2 *Winx Club: **Representation: Fairies In Window **Music: Track #1 *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales: **Representation: Lego Mini Figures On Lego Set **Music: Track #6 *Dr. Who: **Representation: Dr. Who Telephone Booth **Music: Track #6 *The Walking Dead: **Representation: Zombies Marching Through Street **Music: Track #5 *Arrow: **Representation: Arrow's Costume In Glass Case **Music: Track #3 *The Flash: **Representation: Flash's Costume In Glass Case **Music: Track #7 *Agents Of SHIELD: **Representation: SHIELD Logo On Sign **Music: Track #1 *Agent Carter: **Representation: Fedora Hat On Chair **Music: Track #5 *Breaking Bad: **Representation: Desert **Music: Track #9 *24: **Representation: Countdown Timer **Music: Track #5 *Stargate Atlantis: **Representation: Airplane Flying In Sky **Music: Track #11 *Impact Wrestling: **Representation: Empty Impact Ring **Music: Track #10 *Ring Of Honor Wrestling: **Representation: Empty ROH Ring **Music: Track #3 *Michiko To Hatchin: **Representation: Motorcycle Parked **Music: Track #6 MOVIES (Toonami Original Movies Only) *Equestria Girls **Representation: Locker Hallway **Music: Track #8 *Equestria Girls 2: Rainbow Rocks **Representation: Guitar In Corner **Music: Track #11 *Equestria Girls 3: Friendship Games **Representation: Empty Gym **Music: Track #9 *Surface **Representation: Debris On Street **Music: Track #1 *Gatchaman **Representation: Gatchaman Suit On Display **Music: Track #6 *Legacy **Representation: The Rock Vs. Stone Cold Playing On TV Screen **Music: Track #10